


First Love Never Dies

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of recent events (on my side) and the possibility of Shinji/Paul returning- I decided I need to make myself cry since I’ve never written something like this.</p><p>The last battle with Lysandre goes way- way farther than Ash expected- or wanted. Here goes-</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Please fucking kill me for this. I'm so sorry.

I didn’t know how it had come to this- he’d only been here three days. He’d been so happy- he’d beaten Brandon, won against Cynthia- visited me in Kalos. 

But he’d come at the wrong time- a horrible time, Lysandre ran across the field as Electivire ran after him and Torterra roared as his Frenzy Plant appeared and tried to catch the red haired man. 

Serena dragged Bonnie away- _where was Clemont and that backpack that was always so full when you need hi-_ oh right, he was in the control room, trying to stop all this nonsense. 

I don’t understand, everywhere I go- they always seem to follow. Always by a different name- who cares?! They all want the same thing! Team Rocket- Magma, Aqua, Galactic- Plasma and now- Flare. _Destruction,_ that’s all they cause. None of them ever stop. 

I skidded when I came next to him, rocks and rubble around him, his nails caked with dirt. 

“I tried-” He coughed and I shook my head. 

“Don’t speak- don’t we’ll get you to the hospital- everything will be fine!” I said, pulling him up, but he fell down again, landing in my lap. 

“I tried to be the good guy for once- do right.” He coughed again and looked up at me. 

I hushed him- “and you did- and now we’re gonna get you to the hospital- get you all fixed up.” I said, my voice faltering as fresh blood rose from the gash in his chest. 

He shook his head as he coughed again, blood splattering his face, “Please tell Reggie-” He said, his hand coming up to my face. 

“No- you’re gonna tell him, you’re gonna tell him how we beat Flare. You’re gonna go home and you’re gonna-” I stopped when he held his thumb over my lip. 

“Tell Infernape for me won’t you??” He asked, his eyes red as the blood from the cut on his forehead dripped into his eye. 

“No no- you tell him, you’re gonna- Serena! Help me!” I said- tears brimming. “You’re gonna be ok, okay?” 

He shook his head and his eyes closed and he shuddered slightly. “I’m OK. I’m OK. I’m OK.” He said, like a prayer and I nodded as Serena ran over, a first aid kit in her arms. I looked back down at him when his thumb grazed my face. 

“I wish I could take away your pain-” I said as Serena handed me hemostatic gauze, ripping it open with my teeth. 

Paul nodded, “That’s okay- this doesn’t hurt- this is right Ash. It’s fate.” 

I shook my head, “There’s no such thing as fate Paul- we’re getting you out of here.” I said, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Electivire- who was standing next to Torterra, both with worried looks on thier faces. 

Paul laughed a little and I loved it- I bathe in it- his laugh made me laugh. “Just like there’s no such thing as a chosen one huh?” He asked, placing his hand on my chest. “It’s okay… It’s perfect. I’m dying for love. I’m in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love. I love you, Ash. Ash Ketchum.”   He whispered. 

“No- no, Paul you aren’t dying- the ambulance is on their way- they can help!” I stuttered as his eyes fluttered. 

“I love-” Paul stopped as he coughed once more- his body shuddered. 

“N-No!” I feel him go limp- his eyes go astray- behind me Electivire and Torterra are in a rampage and Pikachu is sobbing. 

“Ash I’m so so-” I feel Serena’s hand on my shoulder when I hear the blare of the sirens getting closer. 

_Niro-niro-niro-_ the sirens taunt. I can feel the weight in my chest as I pull him close. 

I close his eyes and wrap an arm under his knees and stand. “It’s too late.” I say when the EMT runs over, his arms open. “He’s gone.” 

_I’m going to make Lysandre regret the fact that he ever met me- that he ever had this stupid plan for power- a new world- he’s just as stupid as the last few teams._


End file.
